An electronic device such as a smartphone, a personal computer, a tablet Personal Computer (PC) and the like has provided various useful functions through various applications to a user. The electronic device has been changed to include a voice call function and various kinds of information can be used through a service provided by the device. For example, such an electronic device may be provided along with a cover for protecting the electronic device.
The cover of the electronic device has been developed to cover a display screen of the electronic device. However, as the display screen of the electronic device recently has been enlarged and curved, it is required that the cover has a structure of covering a part of a surface of the display screen.
In the cover that entirely covers the display screen of the related art, there is a problem in that the display screen cannot be identified when the electronic device is covered or closed with the cover. Accordingly, although the electronic device is covered or closed with a cover, it is required that at least a part of the display screen of the electronic device can be viewed.
However, the electronic device generally cannot distinguish between a screen that is entirely covered from a screen that is partially covered. Thus, the electric device cannot distinctively perform operations corresponding to the status of the display screen entirely covered with the cover and the status of the display screen partially covered with the cover.
Further, even in the case where the cover has a window through which a user views a part of the display screen of the electronic device when the display screen is covered with the cover, the electronic device cannot recognize which area of the display screen corresponds to the window of the cover. Therefore, the electronic device cannot control the area corresponding to the window of the cover to display contents or applications depending on a status of the display screen.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.